


Toucher

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Caress, Character Death, Dead Jim, Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Laughter, Loving Sebastian, M/M, Moriarty was REAL, Sebastian Angst, loving
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait des moments tendres entre eux parfois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toucher

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Dotyk (Toucher)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055510) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Au matin, si Moriarty était d'humeur, Sebastian caressait le corps de son patron. Jim se contentait de se laisser faire, les yeux fermés, le sourire amusé.  
  
Moriarty avait la peau plus agréable et moins glaciale qu'il n'en avait l'air. Chaleureux et doux, les doigts de son sniper effleuraient son dos, ses bras, sa gueule d'ange sous ses yeux de vipère... Puis ils riaient moqueur.  
  
Un bruit éclata tout.  
  
Désormais, Moran ne touchait plus qu'une main froide et n'embrassait que des lèvres couvertes d'un drap blanc...   
Les joues chaudes de Sebastian devenues froides...


End file.
